Teenage Love
by 09resmee1
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella and Edward are the perfect couple.But that changes when Edward is becoming e need someone.What if Bella choose Jacob after Edward changes too much?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I WILL NEVER OWN TWILIGHT!(sobs loudly)

"Edward,I'm not sure about this."said Bella.

"Come on!It'll be fun!"replied Edward.

"Alright,but not for too long."a shaky Bella whispered.

"LET'S START NOW!"eagerly said Edward.

"Okay,but let's start slow."replied Bella.

" ."groaned a disappointed Edward.

Edward climbed on top of Bella."I love You,Bella."

" I love you too Edward."

10 minutes later...

The bed was broken in room was scorching hot.

"That's Enough for now"said Bella.

Edward kept going.

"Edward,that's enough."repeated Bella.

Edward stopped and runs his fingers through Bella's hair.

3 Days later...

Bella sat down at the kitchen table to eat her homemade fried ripped the chicken peice by saw blood on the chicken bone and ran into the ,she put the toilet seat up and puked her guts she came out, Alice called."Hey Alice."said Bella weakly."Is something wrong Bella?"asked Alice worriedly."I don't think I speak to Carlisle?"replied Bella."Sure"Alice said."Hello Bella.I heard from Alice you aren't feeling well."said Carlisle concerned."I'm not and I feel something moving in me 's freakin me out."Bella replied."May I come over right now?""Yes you may."answered ,Bella wrote a note to Edward telling him where she was and was off to the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank 4narnia112 who helped me write and publish this story.I hate to say it but 4narnia112 helped me by doing some editing and writing while some of my ideas are in her to but I get some credit and she didn't want to publish this ,4narnia112 and I don't own SO WE CAN GET YOUR IDEAS! 

"Bella"said Edward,trying not to remind himself of what he saw earlier."Yeah"replied a sick,upset Bella tearing up."Do you feel okay?"smartly asked Edward with a smirk."REALLY!YOU THINK I'M OKAY!"shouted Bella."Edward,Bella don't start yelling again!You're gonna scare Bella's baby,NOW STOP!"yelled Alice."She's right,Edward."an annoyed Bella said."Oh and Alice.""Yeah,Bella?"asked Alice."YOU WERE YELLING TO!"yelled Bella."Shut UP!Emmett is trying to was up all night watching Bella to make sure the wolves,especially Jacob,didn't come like you wanted him to,Edward."Rosalie remarked with an paled even more,but wasn't noticed."Geez, can keep it down,we aren't idiots,or at least not all of us."Bella replied looking towards rolled her eyes and walked out of the room."Can someone just get me some blood!" Bella remarked thinking about a certain person and what Edward told Emmett to do.

Earlier that day

"Bella"Carlisle started "After I took the ultrasound,I discovered an overgrown baby a 2 week baby is the size of 3 pieces of paper stacked on top of each baby is 6-7 pieces of paper.""What?!"Bella said surprised."I..I..I thought vampires couldn't get ,Edward?That's what you it true?"Edward looked nervousand he paled."Edward,is it true?!Tell the truth ple-"Bella said nervously."I LIED OKAY!I JUST WANTED TO 'HAVE FUN' WITH YOU!"yelled an aggravated Edward."IN BED,YOU TOLD ME THAT VAMPIRES COULD DO WHATEVER THEY WANT AND WOULDN'T HAVE A BABY!YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME WHEN I WAS AT MY WEAKEST.I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT JACOB WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME!"shouted Bella."HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?HUH!ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR ON ME WITH HIM?"shouted back Edward."You Guys Just Drop It!"said Alice."I AM NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HIM,BUT I WISH I NEVER TURNED HIM WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ALWAYS MADE SURE I WAS UNINJURED AND WAS ALWAYS TRYING TO PROTECT ME FROM I KNOW THAT HE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT ME FROM YOU!I'M DONE WITH YOU ANDYOUR LIES!"screamed grabbed her arm. "If you run out right now,your punishment will be 's your choice."growled Edward and with that Bella stormed out of the room leaving everyone speechless.

Bella ran into a different part of the woods,while crying,to find Jacob."JACOB!"cried sobbed even was lost,hurt,and filled with guilt and sat by a tree crying her heart needed Jacob."BELLA!IS THAT YOU?"someone lifted her head from her hands and looked was nobody around."WHERE ARE YOU?"the voice came recognized the voice this time,it was Jacob."JACOB!"shouted a tearful Bella,relieved to hear his angelic locked eyes with Jacob for one second before he started running towards embraced her in a warm,comforting was crying into his chest."Hey, down."Jacob said softly while looking straight into her eyes and stroking his hand through her hair."I can't."Bella sobbed."It's too much to handle."she cried even more at the end."Can you tell me what's going on?"Jacob nodded."I'm sorry,Jacob.I should have been with has been aggressive,rude and has been trying to keep me from even looking at lied to me just so he could 'have fun' with he accused me of having an affair on him with you and he grabbed me and told me that if I left he would punish me which he never said or did before a..a..and he" "That's enough,okay.I knew he would be like that.I will always be here for know that right?"interrupted Jacob. "I..I..I love you,Jacob.I always have.I don't know why I ever thought Edward was my true love when my true love was right there protecting me,caring for me ,LOVING me.I was being so you forgive me?"said Bella tearfully. "Why couldn't I?Edward is a jerk and I can understand what you're was always a jerk who thought girls were his right and they had to do whatever he was like that during middle school and high is very abusive and I wanted to protect you."softly replied Jacob wiping away her started leaning in and so did their lips crashed into each other,passionately,as Jacob's left hand caressed her they didn't notice was who was hiding in the woods,who saw the whole person was Edward.


End file.
